Gumdrops
A Gumdrop is an item introduced in the 5/26/18 Gummy Invasion update. When the player uses it, gumdrops fall from the air and splatter goo if they hit a flower. Goo grants bonus honey. Bigger goo puddles yield more honey. Before the 4/5 update, if the player attempted to use gumdrops before the cooldown was over, a message in the bottom right corner would say: wait X seconds to use gumdrops again. If the player doesn’t have any gumdrops, a message will appear saying: don't have any Gumdrops, meaning the player must get more to use. Ways to Obtain * Spending tickets at the Gumdrop Shop (3 gumdrops per ticket). * Popping a Gummy Sprout or a Festive Sprout. * Obtaining the Science Bear quest "Chemical Analysis" gives you 10 gumdrops. * Getting them from leaves. * Crafting them in the Blender for 3 blueberries, 3 strawberries, and 3 pineapples. * Defeating mobs (Anywhere from 0 to 1,000 gumdrops per mob, depending on random chance and the type of mob). * Chance from Festive Gift. * When the Egg Hunt 2019 Event was active, the player could find a token behind the Egg Hunt Info. The token is currently covered by a green platform, though is close enough to be reached along its wall. * Redeeming certain codes. ** "Discord100k" (Gives 3 gumdrops) (Valid) ** "500mil" (Gives 5 gumdrops+other stuff) (Valid) ** "GumdropsForScience" (Gives 15 gumdrops) (Valid) ** "BeesBuzz123" (Gives 5 gumdrops) (Valid) * Before Gummy Bear left, completing his quests each gave one gumdrop, except for the last quest, for which the reward was a Gummy Bee Egg. ** Finding the gumdrop token behind where Gummy Bear used to be (5 gumdrops). It can still be obtained by walking next to the step that covered the area. ** Using the Honey Dispenser during the Gummy Invasion (Gives 1 gumdrop every use). * Obtaining a gumdrop token in fields. * Under the Beesmas Tree, there was a gumdrop token worth 5 gumdrops. * There was a gumdrop token worth 15 gumdrops behind the Golden Present. * Opening the Gooey Present (100 gumdrops). * Through a Cub Buddy gift. Gallery GumdropToken.png|A Gumdrop Token behind the Gummy Cannon. Cooldown.png|The old cooldown notification in the chat box. RobloxScreenShot20180526 183015735.png|Gumdrops in the player's inventory. Gumdrop.PNG|The Gumdrop Shop. Gumdrops-0.png|Gumdrops used to appear falling from the sky. Unlimited Gumdrops.png|The Unlimited Gumdrops icon. Gumdrops_Festive.png|Gumdrops from Festive Gift. GooPatches.jpg|Goo on a field. Crafting Uses * Gumdrops can be crafted in the blender for 3 strawberries, 3 blueberries, and 3 pineapples. * Crafting 50 gumdrops and 10 Royal Jelly crafts a Glue. * Forming a Gummy Bee using 2500 gumdrops at the Gummy Bee Egg Claim. Trivia * The gumdrop flavors are pink lemonade and honeydew, as Onett once mentioned. * There is also a buff that allows you to use gumdrops without expending your own for 3 minutes (Only obtainable from codes and the Glue Dispenser). * To enter Gummy Bear's Lair, the player will need to use a gumdrop on top of the Gummy Bee at the Gummy Bee Egg Claim near the Ant Challenge Gate. * If the player crafts Glue in the Blender, it will say "50 Gumdropss" instead of "Gumdrops". * Gumdrops are the only item that changes the overlay on the leaves. * Gumdrops are the cheapest items in the game that cost tickets. * Gumdrops are "alien technology" as stated by Science Bear. * Gumdrops are the cheapest items craftable in the Blender, also as stated by Science Bear. * Gumdrops are currently the only way to get Gummy Bee after the 4/5/19 update. * After the 9/28 update, the hotkey for gumdrops, along with Stingers and Micro-Converters, have been removed. Category:Items Category:Gummy Invasion Category:Crafted Category:Consumables Category:Goo